One of the challenges for developing portable microfluidics devices, such as portable droplet actuators, is the requirement for the delivery of specific biochemical reagents in a format that does not require cumbersome procedures for storage, reconstitution, and dispensing for tests to be conducted. Consequently, there is a need for improved technology for on-board reagent storage, handling, and dispensing in order to enable more versatile miniature analytical systems.